powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Hangar Heist
Hangar Heist is the sixth episode of Power Rangers Beast Morphers. It features the debut of the Beast-X Megazord. Synopsis Nate develops new technology from a captured Gigadrone and Devon struggles with fully trusting his team. Plot Inside of General Burke’s hangar, Nate looks at some data from Slicerdrone until Devon comes up to him trying to ask him a question. Nate silences Devon while he is finishing his research. Once Nate concludes what he was looking at, he tells Devon that he can come up with a system that can warn the team before a Gigadrone arrives on earth. After Nate shows his praise to Devon for the way he captured Slicerdrone, the latter asks the former if he can have some Morph X so he, Ravi, Zoey, Ben & Betty can launch the model rockets that they each built. Devon asks the scientist if he wants to come launch the rockets, for which he respectfully declines, saying that he has a “date with some data.” Outside the hangar, Ravi prepares and launches his rocket. Ben and Betty then attempt to launch their model rocket. While Devon, Ravi and Zoey express curiosity as to where the siblings got their rocket, Ben and Betty attempt to launch their rocket, only for it to backfire when the rocket fires while it is tipping over. Dodging their runaway rocket, Ben tells Betty that they shouldn’t have taken their Dad’s rocket. Shocked while hearing this, Devon confirms with Ben that it was the general’s rocket and that the duo needs to get the rocket back. While Ben and Betty race to retrieve their rocket, Devon prepares to launch his rocket, but Ravi shows his doubts to Devon about his rocket when he notices that the fins are not in the right place. Not wishing to listen to Ravi, Devon launches his rocket, only for it to fall back to ground due to fin locations. Upset about his rocket, Ravi tries to tell Devon that it was the fins. Still not wanting to listen, Devon silences Ravi and leaves. In the Cyber Dimension, Evox calls out Avatar Blaze for allowing the Rangers to capture Slicerdrone. Telling Evox that the Gigadrone is useless to the Rangers, the sentient virus tells Avatar Blaze that the Rangers are smart and blasts him for his excuse. Evox adds that the Rangers can break into the Gigadrone and steal his data. Trying to calm Evox, Avatar Roxy tells Evox that they can get the data back before the Rangers find it. The sentient virus tells the avatars to get to work and tells Scrozzle to help them as well. At Grid Battleforce, Nate monitors the team while they undergo a simulation to combine their Zords into a Megazord. While Commander Shaw enters to talk to Nate to check on the team’s progress, the Rangers prepare in their simulation to combine into the Beast-X Megazord, only for it to fail when the Beta Model Gigadrone hits the Red Ranger. Frustrated, Devon exits the simulation and blames Ravi for the failure. Telling Devon that he was just trying to help, he also adds that he’s completed the simulation before with Blaze and Roxy. Still upset, Devon leaves with Shaw following him. In the hallway, Shaw asks Devon what happened in the simulation and tells the Commander that he thinks that Ravi was out of line and was trying to take over the simulation and that he’s the leader. Disappointed and thinking that Devon was better than his current ways, Commander Shaw tells Devon that good leaders listen to their teammates, especially when they have training and he doesn’t. Devon tells Shaw that he has good instincts and that is what led to capturing Slicerdrone. Shaw tells Devon to trust his instincts but also to his team as well because good leaders can be wrong. In the forest, Ben and Betty continue searching for their model rocket. Coming back to the entrance of their father’s hangar, Betty shakes Ben in disbelief in saying that they’re not going to find the rocket, only to find it in a tree a few seconds later. Bringing their rocket down and out of the tree, Ben and Betty find Avatar Roxy outside the hangar door talking to Scrozzle over her communicator. The avatar tells the robot that Slicerdrone must be inside but needs to find a way through the steel door. Realizing the problem, Scrozzle finds a can of acid spray and tells Avatar Roxy that he’s going to build a Robotron to fix the problem. While the avatar impatiently tells Scrozzle to hurry up and send it over, Ben contacts the Commander and tells her to send the Rangers. While Roxy still waits, Ben and Betty attempt to sneak off with their rocket, only to be discovered by the avatar who blasts an inactive rocket engine, causing the rocket to fire off with Ben and Betty caught in the parachute net. Not wanting anything to do with the flying duo, Scrozzle sends his latest Robotron, Meltatron to Roxy. The avatar aggressively asks Meltatron if he can get her through the door. Melting the door, Roxy and Meltatron break into the hangar. The Rangers arrive and follow them into the hangar. The avatar and Robotron discover Slicerdrone chained up. Roxy then decides to fill Slicerdrone with Morph-X as a thank you to the Rangers for chaining him up and so that he can destroy them. The team enters and finds Roxy and Meltatron. While Roxy welcomes Ravi and his friends, Meltatron shows off his power by melting a table and the team immediately morphs. Briefly fighting with Roxy and Meltatron, Slicerdrone finishes charging up with Morph-X and fires missiles at the Rangers. Holding the Rangers in her wire traps, Roxy activates the button to close all the exits and leaves. Seeing the hatch door closed, the Blue Ranger breaks out of Roxy’s wires and frees Devon and throws him through a nearby door before it closes. Thrown through the door, the Red Ranger contacts Ravi for an explanation, who tells Devon that his speed and strength are needed to open the hatch door. Meltatron interrupts the Blue Ranger while he is speaking and tries to spray him. When Blue Ranger tells Red that he has to go, Devon proceeds to exit to the forest to make his way towards the Racer Zord on Cruise. Seeing Slicerdrone reboot, the Yellow Ranger says that he can’t hurt them if they keep moving, only to find out by Meltatron that he can do that to the Rangers. Proceeding to fight Meltatron, Scrozzle transports his way into the hangar while the fight happens and steals many devices and chemicals, including a robot head. The Red Ranger enters the Racer Zord and transforms it into its Battle Mode. Trying to finish off Meltatron, Zoey uses her Beast-X Blaster to destroy Meltatron’s acid spray can. Being discovered by the Rangers, Scrozzle makes his exit back to the Cyber Dimension and begins preparing a Gigadrone when Avatar Roxy learns that only two Rangers were locked in the hangar. Raising a Beta Model Gigadrone, Scrozzle transports it to Coral Harbor to create Meltadrone. Approaching the hangar door, the Red Ranger and the Racer Zord are caught off guard when Meltadrone transports and falls in behind them. Telling the Commander that he needs backup, Shaw tells Smash and Jax to power up their Zords and to help Devon. Meltadrone then uses his spray can to destroy the Racer Zord’s saber. Meanwhile, the Blue and Yellow Rangers combine their weapons into the Beast-X Cannon to finish off Meltatron for good. While the Rangers continue to dodge Slicerdrone’s missile attacks, the Red Ranger uses the Racer Zord to grab Meltadrone’s spray can to melt the hangar door, letting Devon and Zoey escape after Slicerdrone destroys the hangar. While Devon checks on Ravi and Zoey, Slicerdrone escapes the hangar and joins Meltadrone in the fight against the Rangers’ Zords. Seeing that they need more power against the two Gigadrones, Ravi tells Devon to not fire and instead tells him to activate the shields. Completing the task, Devon combines the Zords into the Beast-X Megazord. Deflecting the Gigadrones’ attacks, the Rangers charge the Beast-X Blade with Morph-X and put the Gigadrones in a barrier before Devon calls for the Cheetah Beast Blaster, who uses it to unleash the Megazord’s ‘’’Beast-X Hyper Strike’’’ finisher to destroy Slicerdrone and Meltadrone permanently. Back in the Cyber Dimension, Evox is insulted when Roxy and Blaze think their mission was a success. Telling Evox that Grid Battleforce won’t be able to learn anything from the Gigadrone since it’s destroyed, Scrozzle tells Blaze and Roxy that they wasted a lot of Morph-X to achieve very little. Thinking that Scrozzle was just telling the avatars that as his excuse, Evox asks the robot what he accomplished. Scrozzle tells him that he has all the materials needed to build the “thing” that they talked about. When Blaze asks what the “thing” is, Scrozzle tells him and Roxy that he doesn’t speak to failures. Blaze takes out his sword to threaten Scrozzle for his response and Evox interrupts to tell Blaze and Roxy that the Rangers now have their Megazord and that they need to find a way to defeat it before he turns the two into Tronics. Back in the forest, Zoey brings a blindfolded Ben and Betty to Devon and Ravi’s location to show them their fixed model rocket just as the two were about to tell their Dad about the rocket being broken. Explaining to the two that he and Ravi fixed the rocket, Devon proceeds to apologize to Ravi for failing to listen to him and promises to do better to listen. After Ravi forgives Devon, Ben and Betty successfully launch their fixed rocket to the sky. Cast *Rorrie D. Travis - Devon Daniels (Beast Morphers Red) *Jasmeet Baduwalia - Ravi Shaw (Beast Morphers Blue) *Jacqueline Scislowski - Zoey Reeves (Beast Morphers Yellow) *Kelson Henderson - Cruise (voice) *Charlie McDermott - Smash (voice) *Emmett Skilton - Jax (voice) *Randall Ewing - Evox (voice) *Colby Strong - Blaze *Liana Ramirez - Roxy *Campbell Cooley - Scrozzle (voice) *Abraham Rodriguez - Nate Silva *Kristina Ho - Betty Burke *Cosme Flores - Ben Burke *Teuila Blakely - Commander Shaw *Ashton Brown - Meltatron & Meltadrone (voices) *David Van Horn - Slicerdrone (voice) Errors *In the previous episode, the Hangar door was in a dense forest, but during the Megazord fight was out in the open. (This is due to Sentai Footage). Notes *This is the first time two Gigadrones appeared in the same episode. *Steel's incomplete head is seen again, taken by Scrozzle to the Cyber Dimension. *When Ravi is testing his rocket, he mentions NASADA, a well-known space program in the Power Rangers Universe. *This is the first time Scrozzle is seen outside of the Cyber Dimension since Evox's Revenge. See Also (fight footage & story)